Bring Me To Life
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: (TODOS HUMANOS. ONE-SOT) Bella Swan se encerró como acostumbraba hacer antes de dormirse. Ella creía que todo era su culpa. Deseaba estar donde sea que estuviera su mente. ¿Soñaría con ella? ¿Estaba Edward en una especie de limbo? ¿Estaba dispuesto el a luchar por salir de allí? Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. Bring me to life...


**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, ni la cancion Bring Me To Life de Evanescence y los personajes de Sthepanie Meyer.**

 ** _Este fic participa del reto "Edward Cullen" del foro "Bite, blood and love"_**

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors._

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _until you find it there and lead it back home_

Hoy hace un año que Edward Cullen estaba en coma.

Exactamente hace doce meses, el había sufrido un accidente mientras manejaba hacia su casa. Siempre le había dicho que no manejara como si estuviese en una carrera, superando los limites de velocidad y el nunca le había hecho caso.

Bella Swan entro al baño y se encerró como acostumbraba hacer antes de dormirse. Se deslizo por la pared hasta que quedo sentada en el frió piso de mármol. Dejo caer hacia atrás su cabeza golpeándola contra la pared pero no le importo, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con la tristeza que la invadía. El frió le quemaba en sus piernas y su espalda pero no se movió, demasiado sumida en su soledad como para que le importara realmente.

Se sentía tan mal, porque el había estado bebiendo al manejar, la ultima vez que se vieron habían tenido una pelea.

Ella creía que todo era su culpa.

Se miro en el largo espejo contra la pared. Realmente parecía demacrada, una muerta, y lo era, muerta por dentro.

 _(Wake me up._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _I can't wake up._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Save me._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _Wake me up._

 _Bid my blood to run._

 _I can't wake up._

 _Before I come undone._

 _Save me._

 _Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Ayer había sido el cumpleaños de Alice, la hermana de Edward. Aunque solo habían hecho una cena por la noche—que se baso en un horrible silencio, pareciendo mas un funeral—Alice insistió en que se vistiera y maquillara bien.

Concediendo sus deseos, se había puesto un grueso delineado negro y un vestido azul oscuro que hacia que su piel pálida como la nieve resaltaran.

 _Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me._

 _Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life_

Hoy el maquillaje estaba totalmente corrido por su cara, sus ojos rojo e hinchados de tanto llorar y resultantes ojeras que demostraban que no había dormido nada. Se veía terrible y así se sentía. Era la misma rutina de siempre, se levantaba por la mañana y lloraba, para luego ir a las clases del ultimo año de secundaria, donde se quedaba sentada con los hermanos y mejores amigos de Edward, totalmente callada en el almuerzo. Por la noche, lloraba bajo para no alarmar mas a su padre, hasta quedarse dormida.

Desde el accidente se pasaba horas al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Edward, dejando atrás su vida social, para reducirse a mirar al chico que amaba con todo su ser. Le ponía música, le hablaba, le leía e incluso le había dibujado prometiendole que en cuanto el se despertara se los mostraría.

 _(Wake me up._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _I can't wake up._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Save me._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _Wake me up._

 _Bid my blood to run._

 _I can't wake up._

 _Before I come undone._

 _Save me._

 _Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Día tras día, la esperanza fue dejándola. Apenas tenia apetito, dormía y hablaba poco y sus ganas de ir a la universidad habían desaparecido. Tenia preocupada a sus amigos y familia, Bella fingía que todo estaba bien, intentaba sonreír y apenas le salia.

 _Bring me to life._

 _I've been living a lie_

 _There's nothing inside._

 _Bring me to life_

Cuando miraba el cuerpo tendido en el hospital de Edward, una terrible sensacion de frio le recorria todo el pecho, embargandola.

Todos sus sueños, sus miedos, sus ilusiones, sus planes. Todo, absolutamente todo ahora tenia un signo de interrogación imaginario, sabiendo que podría tardar años en despertarse.

Deseaba estar donde sea que estuviera su mente. ¿Soñaría con ella? ¿La extrañaría, la añoraría? ¿Estaba Edward en una especie de limbo? ¿Estaba dispuesto el a luchar por salir de allí?

Bella no sabia las respuestas, pero pasase lo que pasase estaba dispuesta a esperarlo.

 _Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling._

 _Only you are the life among the dead._

 _All of this sight_

 _I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark_

 _but you were there in front of me_

Bella empezó a cantar. Suave pero con una voz que transmitía un sentimiento desgarrador de desesperanza, que cualquiera que la oyera creería que ella era un fantasma entre la vida y la muerte, vagando desolada ante la ausencia de su amado.

 _I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

 _I've got to open my eyes to everything._

 _Without a thought_

 _Without a voice_

 _Without a soul_

De pronto empezó a llorar. Intento imaginarse a Edward, allí a su lado consolándola y abrazándola.

Se miro al espejo y siguió viendo a Edward, allí a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla. Cerro los ojos, intentando que el frió contacto fuera mas real en su mente.

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something wrong._

 _Bring me to life_

—Edward...

—Shhh—Creyó oír—No mas lagrimas... pronto estaré aquí...

 _Wake me up._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _I can't wake up._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Save me._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _Wake me up._

 _Bid my blood to run._

 _I can't wake up._

 _Before I come undone._

 _Save me._

 _Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

Bella abrazo sus rodillas y se meció levemente. Si realmente estaría el allí, ¿cuando volvería? ¿La perdonaría? ¿La seguiría amando después de todo?

 _Bring me to life._

 _I've been living a lie_

 _There's nothing inside._

 _Bring me to life._


End file.
